The Bittersweet Accident
by You-Youz
Summary: Ikuto is a violin prodigy, who suffered insomnia because of guilt after he killed someone in a car accident. Amu is a college graduate, who never forgive herself for her mother's death. When the two crosses path, what would happen? Would Ikuto be able to lift the guilt that Amu feel about her mother's death and would she be able to do the same for him?
1. The Accident

**You-Youz: **Hello guys, sorry for reposting the story but my main goal for writing this story is to make it as best as I could, so if I see things that I want to add or delete from the chapter, I will change them. I hope you don't mind me rewriting the story :( Anyway, thanks for all the positive feedbacks I got and for all the supports. You guys are amazing! I love you. Happy Belated Valentine's Day 3 Enjoy the revised chapter :D

P.S. I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, but I do own the plot since it's from my imagination ;)

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Amu Hinamori (21)**

A college graduate from America. She has an angelic voice that made her the lead vocalist for a musical. She is bright and cheerful on the outside, but deep inside she struggles from depression and guilt resulting from her mother's death.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi (26)**

A mysterious, violin prodigy, who suffered from insomnia after he killed someone in a car accident. He is the lead musician in the same musical that Amu is in. He fell in love with Amu at first sight.

**Kukai Souma (23)**

A professional soccer player and Amu's childhood friend. He is outgoing and energetic. He often flirt with Amu for fun, but Ikuto takes it seriously and often gets jealous of Kukai.

**Utau Tsukiyomi (24)**

Ikuto's younger sister and a famous singer. She is competitive and impatient. She has brother-complex and is extremely jealous of Amu since Ikuto shows too much interest in Amu.

**Side Characters**

**Kairi Sanjou (19)**

A senior in college, he attends the same college as Amu back in America. Later he comes to Japan to find Amu and confesses his love for her.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki (22)**

He is Amu's closest guy friend and she often goes to him for advices. He is gentle and kind hearted. He loves to dance and play basketball.

**Rima Mashiro (21)**

One of Amu's best friends. She is the owner of a bookstore. She is short-temper and sarcastic. She loves comedy and often tries to make Amu laugh whenever she see Amu feeling sad.

**Tadase Hotori (22)**

Amu's first crush, but ever since her mother died, she gave up on him. He is popular among girls, but is secretly in love with Amu. He is often seen arguing with Ikuto for Amu.

**Yaya Yuiki (20)**

Another one of Amu's best friends. She is the owner of a baby store. She loves sweet and is childish. She is the one who always come up with ways to make Amu happy.

**Yuu Nikadou (32)**

The producer of Easter Company, he is the one who approaches Amu and Ikuto to be in his musical. He is clumsy and often teases Amu about Kukai without realizing Ikuto's feeling toward Amu. He believes that Amu and Ikuto are the only ones who could help him achieve his goal.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

**In America**

"Cheer!" A pink haired girl raised her glass to give a toast to five of her friends. Today was the last day of finals and her friends invited her to a bar to celebrate. Usually, she is not the drinker type since her mom does not want her to drink but this is an exception since she wanted to spend her last week here with all of her friends before all of them separate. She gulped the alcohol, feeling the burn tingling down her throat, but she shook the feeling off. She almost forgot how alcohol tasted. She liked the tingling feeling and poured herself another shot of alcohol.

Just when she was about to raise the shot glass to her mouth, her phone vibrated inside her purse. She rummaged through her purse for her phone and took the phone out once she grasped onto it. She looked at the caller ID- Mom. She dropped the phone back inside her purse and let it vibrated. She knew her mom would not approve of her drinking. Since alcohol brings sad memories to her mom, but Amu thought what her mother does not know would not hurt her.

"Amu, aren't you going to pick up your phone?" One of her friends with long, brown hair said to Amu. Amu shook her head, "It's my mom. I can call her later. I don't want her to know where I am right now." Her friends gave her an understanding nod before they continued to drink the night away. Little did Amu know that was the last time she would hear from her mom.

**Back in Japan**

A woman with brown hair and golden eyes was walking back from the grocery store near her house. She was in her mid-40s. In one hand, she was holding onto two bags of groceries, while the other hand was dialing on the phone. She heard the rings but no one picked up. She pressed the call button again. She was sure that her daughter is free during this time, but how come she does not pick up her phone today. She pressed the button again, with each ring her heart grew wary. She decided to stop calling and grabbed the letter from her purse. The letter was addressed to her from her daughter. She had got into the habit of taking the letter out whenever she misses her daughter. She smiled just thinking about seeing her daughter in a few weeks, but she was not careful and the letter dropped out of her hand. She bended down to pick it up. After she picked up the letter, she continued to walk without paying attention to where she is going. When she finally averted her attention from the letter, her eyes widened at the approaching black BMW.

**A Few Minutes Before**

A tall guy with midnight, blue hair was driving his BMW with a blond haired girl sitting beside him. She looked at her phone, then turned to look at the tall guy.

"Ne, Ikuto. Come play violin for my upcoming concert, please." She gave him her puppy dog look. He did not look at her nor show interest in her. He just ignored her. He had told her many times before that he had no interest in playing violin for her concert. In fact, if it was not for his mom, he would have given up being a violinist a long time ago. Violin might have come naturally to him, but he did not show the same interest that his mom expected from him. What is so good about violin? His dad left because of his love for violin but Ikuto never understand nor does he want to understand his father's decision.

Utau continued to call out to Ikuto and even tugged the sleeve of his light blue shirt. He finally gave up and turned to look at her.

"Utau, can you stop that? I'm trying to drive." He lectured her. She pouted at him, before looking straight at the road. That was when she screamed at Ikuto to slow down. Ikuto turned his head back to the road and saw a woman crossing the street in front of them. Ikuto tried to stop the car but he did not have enough time to response and hit the woman. The impact from the hit was so great that the woman body rolled on top of the car and fell onto the ground. Utau yelped in terror, while Ikuto took the seatbelt of to go outside but Utau pulled his arm before speaking, "Ikuto, we should just go."

Ikuto pulled her hand away from his, "Utau, we can't leave her here. Let me go check on her. Just stay here." Ikuto walked out of the car and approached the woman. He turned the woman over and saw that she had light, brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and her glasses were broken. There were groceries scattered around her body. In her left hand, she was clutching her phone. She was badly injured with blood coming out of her head and body. Ikuto carried her into his car and drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

**At the hospital **

Utau sobbed, while Ikuto tried to calm her down. "It's all my fault. I should've let you drive properly instead of bothering you. I'm sorry, Ikuto. I didn't know this would happen. Do you think she will be ok?" Ikuto patted her head gently to sooth her. He hates seeing Utau cry. It reminded him of that day almost 20 years ago when his father walked out of their lives.

**20 Years Ago**

A young Utau with her two ponytails walked out of her room with her teddy tear in her hands. It was a Sunday so she expected her father to be home, but she could not find him. She walked into the living room, where she saw her mother and her brother talking. She noticed in her mother's hand was a letter. She walked toward them and said, "Mommy! Nii-chan! Where's daddy?" They looked at her with sadness in their eyes. Utau looked confusedly at them. "What happen? Why are you guys sad?" Her mother pulled her closer and said, "your father will no longer be with us. He had left to persuade his passion." Utau saw tears dripping from her mother's face and started to cry, realizing that she no longer be able to see her father again. Her mom held onto her tightly and tried to shush her but she did not stop crying. After seeing how much Utau cried that day, Ikuto came to hate his father for ruining their perfect family and vowed to never hurt those he love.

***End of flashback***

"It's not your fault, Utau. You heard what the polices said. They said it was an accident. She wasn't paying attention when she crossed the street. Don't blame yourself." He wiped the tears from her eyes. 'It's my fault for not stopping in time.' Ikuto blamed himself mentally.

A few hours later, the doctor finally came out of the ICU room. Ikuto and Utau hurried toward the doctor, "Doctor, is she ok?" They asked in unison. The doctor looked at them with sympathetic look before shaking his head. Utau broke down and cried again, while Ikuto fell to the floor in shock. He just killed someone.

**Back in America**

Amu was back in her dorm room. She had a bit too much to drink. She could barely walk straight, her friends had to help her back to her room but she managed to change into her pajama and when she was about to go to sleep. Her phone rang. She reached for her phone on the table next to her desk. It was an unknown number but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" Amu said in her intoxicated voice.

"Is this Miss Amu Hinamori?" A woman asked from the other line. From her voice, Amu guessed that she must have been in her 40s.

"Yes, it's me. Who is this?" Amu could feel her eyes becoming heavier. But she did not want to be rude and hang up the phone.

"I have a very bad news to inform you." The woman paused, "it's about your mother." Suddenly, Amu felt all of her energy comes back to her. She sat straight up on the bed and held the phone closer to her ear.

"Your mother got hit by a car today while crossing the street. The polices reported saying that she was not paying attention when she crossed the street and was hit. I'm really sorry about your mother. She is one of my closest friends in high school and I can't believe such unfortunate event happened to her..." The woman did not even finished talking, but the news hit Amu so hard that her body became numb causing the phone to slip off her hand and fell to the ground. Amu hugged her knee and cried. She did not remembered how long she cried, she only remembered that the next morning, her eyes were swollen and red as fire.

* * *

**You-Youz: **Please Rate and Review. Also, if you could tell me if you like the revised chapters, I would love to hear your opinion. Thanks in advance.


	2. The Endless Nightmares

You-Youz: Hello guys, I want to give shout outs to **TheLightBeforeWeLand, Heaven's Hell, magicalbelievers, and xCipiox** **MysilenceIsInfinity, ****xXChild-Of-DemonXx, Iloveikari, Kidd13, PantherLily1, Sinner1412, and Syao Blossoms** for all the supports and the positive feedbacks. You guys are amazing :D Anyway, without further ado, here is the revised chapter :)

As always, I do own Shugo Chara or any of its characters :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Endless Nightmares**

Ikuto was on the stage getting ready to perform for his concert. He smiled at his audiences before rising his violin to his shoulder and starting to play his first piece. After he finished playing, he placed his violin down and bowed at the audiences. As he walked off the stage, he heard a voice calling his name. He turned his head toward the voice and saw a woman with light, brown hair and glasses. His heart almost stopped.

He rubbed his eyes and this time, the woman disappeared. Ikuto placed his hand on his chest in relieve, before walking off the stage. But when he was backstage, it was dark; too dark. He shouted for someone to turn the light on, but no one responded. He shouted again. The light flickered and with each flicker, the woman's face, now covered with blood, came closer and closer toward him. He backed away from her until he hit the wall. Sweat began to roll down his face, he was beyond scared of her. The light flickered for the last time and the woman's face disappeared and with that, everything turned black. Ikuto wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Suddenly, the light flashed on again, showing the woman's face inches away from him. His heart skipped a beat. He tried to get away from her but she had him cornered with nowhere to run. She grab his left hand tightly, the stickiness of the blood sent chill down his spines. The woman raised her head, she opened her mouth to say something, but Ikuto pushed her away and ran off. But no matter how much he tried to run away from her, she continued to get closer and closer to him. Until she wrapped her long fingers around his hand and pulled him backward, back toward her bloody body.

Ikuto woke up in sweat from yet another nightmare, it was the third one this week. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and got up to get a glass of water. It was the same reoccurring nightmare that he had been having since that day almost a month ago. He had not have a single, peaceful sleep ever since that day and his body is beginning to suffer from the lack of sleep. He tried to go back to sleep, but he could not do so for every times he closes his eyes, the woman's face appeared.

Ikuto looked at his clock- 4:30am. He only slept for two hours, but he was not surprise. In fact, for almost a month now, he averaged only two to three hours of sleep a night. If he was lucky, he would get up to five hours but that was rare. As rare as snowfall during summer.

He went to his bathroom and took off his clothes. If he cannot sleep, he might as well get ready for his concert which is not for another 14 hours. But what the heck, it is better than trying to go back to sleep and see that light, brown haired woman again. He got into the shower and stood under the shower, letting the warm water run down his body. He leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes, but as soon as his eyes were closed, the woman's face appeared causing him to open his eyes quickly.

He cannot even close his eyes in peace. He banged the wall of the shower in frustration. "Why can't you leave me alone? I know what I did was wrong but please, led me rest in peace!" Ikuto screamed at the empty room, before resting his head against the wall again.

* * *

"Ikuto! Are you up?" A knock was heard outside of his room before the door creaked open revealing a blond girl in a pink dress and white heels. She tied her hair into two ponytails. She walked toward Ikuto, who was sitting on his bed.

"Ne, nii-chan. Did you have another nightmare again?" She leaned in toward Ikuto's face. She could not see his expression since his silky, blue hair covered his face.

"No, I slept well last night. I was just thinking about something." He gave her a light smile before getting up to go comb his hair.

"I'm glad you slept well. I know it had been hard for you ever since that day." She lowered her face to hide tears forming in her eyes. She could not forgive herself for what happened that night and for causing Ikuto many sleepless nights.

"Utau, don't think about it. It's the past. Come on, let's go eat breakfast." He pulled her toward the kitchen. Utau wiped her tears and followed Ikuto.

After breakfast, Ikuto took Utau to the mall. He knew all too well that shopping is the only way to make Utau happy. Even though he does not like to go to the mall, but if it makes her happy then he is satisfied.

Shoes, clothes, accessories, you name it, they went into all of the different kinds of stores. Utau bought four different outfits for her upcoming concert, which were stuffed into eight different shopping bags that Ikuto gladly hold onto. It might be boring for Ikuto to follow his sister into all of the stores, but seeing how happy she is made him smiled. He could not stand seeing Utau sad, it reminded him of the time his father disappeared and how Utau kept on crying for days.

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan!" Utau waved her hands in front of Ikuto. He opened his eyes in shock and flew back a bit before answering Utau, "Yes, Utau?"

"I asked if you think this dress is nice?" Utau spun around so Ikuto could take a closer look at the dress she was trying on. It was a yellow dress that goes up to her knees with laces around the bottom. Ikuto nodded and gave her a thumb up. Utau smiled before going back inside the fitting room to change.

After she changed, she walked out with the yellow dress in her arms. Ikuto took the dress from her and went to the cashier to pay for it.

Two stores later, Ikuto was driving back home with Utau. When they were outside their house, Ikuto said to Utau, "Utau, remember how you asked me to play violin for your concert. I thought about it and I decided to take you up on your offer." Immediately, Utau's expression brightened up. "Thank you, nii-chan! You're the best!" She leaned in to give Ikuto a kiss on the cheek. Ikuto patted her head before opening the door to get out of the car.

* * *

At the concert, Ikuto went backstage to get ready while his mom and Utau walked inside the auditorium. Ikuto had reserved VIP seats for them, which were right in front of the stage.

When it was time for Ikuto to come on stage, Utau screamed loudly for Ikuto leaving her mom smiling in happiness. Ikuto walked out from behind the stage with his violin in his hand. He was wearing a black tuxedo with white dress shirt inside and a black bow. He winked at his family before walking to his place in front of the orchestra and started to play his first piece, which was Canon in D Major by Pachelbel. He moved his bow against his violin back and forth as he closed his eyes and let his hands move on its own to the rhythm of the music. When the song comes to an end, he opened his sapphire eyes and the audiences applauded.

The concert continued with Ikuto playing many more great pieces such as Bach's Violin Concerto in A Minor, Vivaldi's Concerto No. 1 in E Major, and Mozart's Symphony No. 40 in G Minor. At the end of the concert, the audiences chanted for him to appear again and he was greeted with standing ovation and loud applauds. He bowed at the audience and waved to them.

Ikuto was getting ready to leave when a tall man with messy, orange hair in brown suit persuaded him. The man stopped Ikuto in his track. Ikuto raised his brow at the man in front of him. The man extended his arm and introduced himself, "Hello, Mr. Tsukiyomi. My name is Yuu Nikadou. I am the producer of Easter Company and I want you to be in my new musical. You are the one I had been searching for. Your violin is perfect for my musical. What do you say?" He handed Ikuto his business card. Ikuto looked at the card for awhile, he was about to reject the offer when his mom and Utau called him to go home.

"I don't want to keep your family waiting, so just come by the address on the card this Sunday at 2pm. I'll be waiting for your answer, Mr. Tsukiyomi." Ikuto waved the card as he walked toward his mom and sister leaving Nikadou smirking. 'This guy is perfect, I will have you in my musical no matter what.' Nikadou cupped his chin as he thought up of ways to bring Ikuto into the musical.

* * *

Amu stood in front of her mom's grave; tears falling down her rosy cheeks. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. She kept blaming herself for not picking up the phone. She wished for time to go back so she could hear her mom's voice one last time.

Amu kneeled in front of her mom's grave. She placed a bouquet of lily on the grave. Lily was her mom's favorite flower. It was evidenced by the way her house was surround with lilies- pink, white, purple, orange, every colors possible. Amu remembered planting some of the lilies with her mom.

She was six years old back then. She spent the whole day helping her mom digging holes and watering the bulbs. She noticed her mom planting pink lilies circling a single red lily. She asked her mom why she does not plant all of the lilies together? Her mom signaled her to come closer and pointed to the red lily. "Amu, you see this red lily?"Amu nodded. "Look closely, do you see the white star-shape in the center?" Amu leaned in even closer toward the flower and saw the star-shape. "This lily is called the _Entertainer Lily._ You know why I plant them around these pink lilies? It's because for an entertainer, you have to surround yourself with music and that is represented by the pink lilies. The pink lilies are called _Soft Music Lily. _The red lily represents your singing. You might not realize this but you have a gifted talent for singing, you just need the right music to bring it out of you, which is represented by the pink lilies." Amu looked at her mom confusedly. "How do I know when the right music come?" Her mom took her garden gloves out and pulled Amu onto her lap. "Together with that music, your voice would sound 1000x better." With that, her mom kissed her on the head and picked Amu up to go back inside the house.

She ran her fingers along the words engraved- In memory of a loving mom, wife, and friends: Midori Hinamori. She sobbed as she touched her mom's name. "Mom, if you could hear me, I want to say I'm sorry for ignoring your call that day. I'm truly sorry. I regret everything. I just want to have you in my life again. Dad and Ami, I'm so sorry for breaking the promise I made with you guys. I'm such a terrible person." She looked at the two graves next to her mom's and continued to sob as she hugged her mom's grave.

"Will you forgive me, mom?" She screamed into the cloudy sky. Just then, she felt raindrop on her head, soon the droplets turned into waterfall as the sky down pour with rains. It was as if the sky was crying with her. She looked at the dark, cloudy sky. "Please forgive me," she clutched her heart in pain.

* * *

**You-Youz: **Please Rate and Reviews, muah! 3 Don't forget to tell me know if you like the revised chapters or not (those who read the old chapters) Thanks xD


	3. The Voice

**You-Youz**: Hello again, my lovelies :) Thanks to **Forget My Silence, Lonelyviolin, soulNinjas, and TheLightBeforeWeLand, ****cupcakelol, lonelyviolin, toungemybounge, and** **magicalbeliever **for all the supports you guys showed me. I really appreciate it :D Here's the revised

Remember, I don't own Shugo Chara and its characters :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Voice**

Amu stood outside the balcony looking out into the bustling city. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed at the sight before her. The city was lively with people driving their cars, some riding their bikes, and a few walking their dogs in the beautiful, sunny weather. It was a cheerful sight yet for Amu, she felt as though it was a dark and cloudy day. Things that used to bring her joy seem to have no effect on her anymore. She used to love sunny day, but now she could care less about it. All she could think about was that day, that dreadful day...

It had been almost two months since Amu's mother passed away but everyday, Amu could not help but blamed herself. During the first month, she had lost 20 pounds (9 kilograms) due to her lost of appetite and lack of sleep. She had lost so much weight that her doctor advised her to start drinking protein shake. Not only was her weight loss obvious by her skeletal-like body, but it also showed on her face. Her cheerful and beautiful face that used to make both guys and girls paused in their track turned into a gloomy and unpleasant face. There was no hint of happiness on her face, there was only sadness and regret. There were major bags and dark circles under eyes. Her cheeks lost their roundness making her face looked square.

But thanks to the protein shakes and to the support of her friends, her face slowly returned to its original beauty. But what most people did not know was that even though her outer appearance might have returned back to normal, but deep inside, she still suffered from depression. She tried hard to be as normal as possible so her friends would not worry too much about her. She was grateful for having her friends by her side, so she did not want to bother them anymore about her depression. It might not be the best way since she feel as if she is living in a lie but her friends have their own problems to deal with, so she does not want to add her trouble too.

The only time she could express her inner self was when she is alone. But that comes with its own cost. When she is alone, she can freely express her depression but at the same times, the loneliness brings her mind back to her mother, which she tried hard to repress. It was not as if she did not want to think about her mother, but every times she does, it only deepen her guilt. She needed her friends to be around her to take her mind away from the guilt but at the same times, she could not bring herself to truly be happy since she knows that the happiness that she feel is not real. Nothing seems real anymore. Everything is like a dream. A dream that she cannot wake up from. A dream that keeps replaying the phone call she got almost two months ago.

Amu wiped tears that had formed in her eyes. She did not want to cry anymore. She had been crying too much plus she does not want her friends to see her crying. She decided to cry only at nighttime since that was the only time she could cry without anyone knowing about it. She took a deep breath and tried to think about something else to get rid of the thoughts about her mother. She took in a lung full of fresh air and continued to stare blankly at the view right in front of her.

A few minutes later, she heard the balcony's door creaked. She turned her head to see an orange haired girl with two ponytails. The girl's brown eyes were filled with excitement as she jumped up and down in front of Amu. Amu could not help but smiled at her friend's, Yaya, action. Yaya had let Amu stayed at her condominium since the day Amu got back to Japan.

Yaya was among the first few people whom Amu called to talk about her mother's death. It took Amu a few days to find the courage to talk to her friends about it. When she was calling Yaya, she had told herself that she will be strong and she would not cry, but it had proven her as the most difficult thing she had to do. Before she could even muttered the words, she broke down and cried on the phone. Yaya comforted her through the line even though she had no idea what is happening. Amu cried for almost an hour and Yaya did not complain nor tried to hang up the phone. She kept on telling Amu words of comfort and when Amu finally told her what happened. Yaya almost bursted into tears herself. She knew the last time Amu had cried this much was five years ago but that time, Amu was at Yaya's house so she could hug Amu, but this time it was different. Amu is all the way in America and she is in Japan, she could not provide Amu the same physical comfort as before. She also knew how much Amu love her mom and how much impact it has on Amu.

That night, she stayed on the phone with Amu until she was sure Amu felt asleep and even then, she did not hang up the phone. She continued to stay on the phone for another hour just in case Amu wakes up and needs someone to comfort her.

Her friends were her reason to live, Amu was scared that if she did not have great friends such as Yaya and the others, she would not be able to live anymore due to the immense guilt and pain she felt. She remembered the day she came back to Japan, just by being back in Japan made her pain so much more unbearable. While in America, she kept telling herself that this was all a nightmare. Once she is back in Japan, her mom will be there waiting for her with an open arm. But when she got off the plane and there was still no sight of her mother. She knew that it was real and it crushed her heart. Luckily, all of her friends were there to greet her and comforted her. Since the day she got the dire phone call, she had not feel so much comfort and love. She could not help but hugged her friends while breaking down and cried.

Yaya touched Amu's shoulder bringing her thought back to the orange haired girl. Amu raised her brow at her friend.

"Amu-chi, let's go karaoke tonight. Rima said there is a new place that just opened nearby. Come with us?" Yaya batted her eyelashes at Amu. Amu could not help but smiled at her friend's action. She nodded, before answering, "I'll go. By the way, Yaya, I just want to thank you again for letting me stay at your place for these past months." Yaya punched her friend's arm lightly, "That's what friends are for. Come on, let's go change. Rima is coming over soon and you know how impatient she is." Both of them laughed just thinking about Rima.

Half an hour later, Amu finished getting dress. She was wearing a black, laced dress that goes to her knee and a pair of black flats to go with her dress. She pulled her pink hair into a high ponytail. She walked toward Yaya's room and knocked on the door softly. She could hear her friend yelled "Almost done!" behind the door and a few minutes later, the doorknob twisted and opened to reveal Yaya in a pink dress with two big bows tied to her ponytails. She was wearing a pair of pink flats with bows on them.

"Are you ready? Rima said she's going to be here soon." Before Amu could respond, they heard a row of doorbells. Both of the them laughed, they know better than anyone who the person is. Only one person would ring the doorbell like that. Amu grab her purse from the table, while Yaya did the same for her purse and they rushed toward the door. When they opened the door, they saw a petite girl with long, wavy blond hair, who is standing impatiently. Rima wore a yellow dress with white belt around her waist and a pair of white heels that enhanced her height.

"What took you guys so long to open the door?" Rima asked the two girls. But instead of answering her question, Yaya looked at her watch and said, "Let's go, it's getting late." Her two friends did not have time to react and before they knew it, Yaya had already dragged them out of the door.

Rima parked her red Audi in front of a karaoke place. It was a decent size place with causal decorations. There was a huge LCD karaoke sign in front of the store and a blinking "open" sign behind the door. The three friends walked inside and it turned out that it was an open karaoke place. People took turn singing on stage. The waiter directed the three friends to their table, which located near the stage. After the waiter got their orders, Rima excused herself to go to the bathroom. But instead of going to the bathroom, Rima walked toward the table where people sign up to sing. She secretly wrote Amu's name on the list, before walking back to her table.

The waiter brought their drinks to them and they chatted about their lives as they listened to people singing on stage. An hour or so later, the host walked on stage and called Amu's name. At first, Amu did not registered what happen and continued to talk to her friend, but when the host called her name for the second time. She shirked in shock. She glared at her two friends, but her friends pushed her toward the stage. Amu reluctantly walked up the stage, with each step she continued to shoot daggers at her friends. Her friends just smiled at her and gave her thump ups. Amu could feel her heart beating faster and her palms starting to sweat as she got closer toward the stage. She whispered to the host the song she wanted to sing, the host nodded. Amu continued to make her way to the center of the stage.

The music to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri started to play. At first, Amu's voice was trembling from nervousness but when she saw her two friends smiling at her. She started to calm down and her voice changed to its angelic tune, which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and listened to her. As she sang, the memory of her mother, father, and little sister came into her mind and tears began to drip from her face. When the music stopped, she wiped the tears from her eyes and bowed as people cheered loudly for her. Her friends gave her standing ovations and she smiled at them as she walked back to their table.

As soon as she sat down, a tall figure approached her from behind. He placed a business card on the table. She looked at the card before raising her head to see a messy, orange haired guy standing next to her. He smiled before introducing himself, "My name is Yuu Nikadou and I want you to sing for my musical. Your voice brought tears to my eyes. What do you say, Miss Lead Vocalist?" Amu hesitated but Rima and Yaya answered for her, "She'll do it!" They said in unison, causing Amu to stare at them.

"Great! Come by the address on the card this Saturday at 2pm. I'll be waiting for you." Nikadou said before waving goodbye to them and walked off. As soon as he disappeared, Amu shot a glare at her friends.

"Why did you agree to him? We don't even know what kind of person he is?" Rima took a sip of her drink before responding to Amu, "Amu, I know we should have asked for your opinion but we know how much you love to sing so we couldn't let this opportunity slip by." She gave Amu a puppy eye look and Amu sighed in defeat. She cannot possibly resist a look like that.

"Yaya also thinks that this is a good thing. Finally someone recognize the beauty of Amu-chi's voice and he making you the lead vocalist. How could you not accept his offer? If you're scared, Yaya can go to the place with you this Saturday." Yaya flashed Amu one of her cheerful smile and Amu nodded. Both Rima and Yaya exclaimed in joy as they hugged their pink haired friend.

**Saturday**

Saturday crept behind Amu faster than she anticipated. That day, Amu wore a white dress with laces around the bottom. The dress goes pass her knee. She wore a pair of white heels to go with the dress. Yaya wore an orange dress with a bow around the waist area and white heels to go with her dress as well. They got to the place on the address 10 minutes earlier. They stood in front of the massive building in awe, before walking inside the building. The inside of the building were made out of sparkling glasses and decorated with vintage objects. They walked toward the receptionist. The receptionist smiled at them sweetly, "Hello, how may I help you?" Amu took out the business card Nikadou gave to her. "I'm looking for Mr. Nikadou." The receptionist was about to ask her another question when she saw Nikadou walking by with his brown suit and green tie.

"Mr. Nikadou, there are two people looking for you." The receptionist called out to Nikadou. He paused in his track and turned toward the receptionist desk. His expression immediately changed and he rushed toward Amu and Yaya to greet them.

"Good afternoon, I'm so glad you made it today. Sorry for the short encounter the other day, but I was in a rush." Nikadou scratched his head, "So, what are your names?"

"My name is Amu Hinamori and this is my friend, Yaya Yuiki." Amu extended her arm and Nikadou shook it enthusiastically and he did the same to Yaya's.

"How about I give you a tour of this place first, before I bring you to the studio?" Amu and Yaya nodded their heads and followed Nikadou closely behind. He showed them many places such as the meeting room, the cafeteria, the rooftop, which had the most amazing view Amu and Yaya had ever seen. Even though Amu is extremely scared of height, but being on the rooftop, which located on the fiftieth floor, did not seem to scare her. Maybe it was due to the breathtaking view of the endless cityscape that made her fear disappeared.

"Amu, come on. We're going to the auditorium now." Nikadou waved to her and she followed him out of the rooftop.

The auditorium was gigantic. It could easily fitted 5000 people. Amu walked toward the front of the stage. She saw a piano at one corner. She ran her hand along the piano keys. Nikadou watched Amu in joy, just then, his phone rang. "Hello?" He paused to listen to the other line talked. "Tell him to come to the auditorium now. Bye." He hung up the phone. 'Ikuto, you won't be able to reject my offer now.' He thought mentally as he rubbed his chin in satisfaction.

"Amu, could you sing for me? I want to know how your voice would sound like in here." Amu thought for a while, before nodding. She started to sing "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. Her angelic voice bounced off the wall and echoed throughout the auditorium making her voice even more amazing. Halfway through her song, Ikuto walked into the auditorium. He paused as he listened to the song. The sound sent chills down his back, giving him goosebumps, but not in a bad way. Oh no, completely the opposite. Ikuto was taken back by this beautiful voice, listening to it almost brought tears to him. It reminded him of the accident that he tried so hard to forget. When the song ended, he walked toward the front of the stage completely ignoring Nikadou, who was calling to him. He wanted to see who was the owner of such beautiful voice. There, standing at the center of the stage, stood a pink haired girl. She turned and the spotlight shined on her giving her body a silhouette effect. If she has wings, she would be the perfect image of an angel.

"That was amazing, Amu!" Nikadou exclaimed from behind Ikuto. Ikuto flinched in shock with the sudden voice behind him. ''Amu?" Ikuto said her name without realization. 'What a beautiful name.' He thought mentally.

"Thanks." The pink haired girl walked toward Ikuto. He could feel his heart beating faster as she approached him. Her pink hair, small face, golden eyes, and her sweet strawberry smell mesmerized Ikuto. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before. Her voice and look made his heart flutters faster than a hummingbird.

* * *

**You-Youz: **Please Rate and Review =3


	4. The Violin

**You-Youz: **I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters. Enjoy xD

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Violin**

"Amu, this is Ikuto. He's ..." Before Nikadou could finish introducing Ikuto, Ikuto interrupted him, "I'm the violinist for his new musical." Nikadou could not help but let out a smirk. He knew Ikuto would agree to be in his new musical.

"Hello, I'm Amu. Nice to meet you." She extended her arm and Ikuto shook it. As their hands touched, Ikuto felt his heart skipped a beats. Amu took her hand back when she realized how long Ikuto held onto her hand. "Mr. Nikadou, do you know where Yaya is?" Amu asked after realizing her friend is missing.

"She said she wanted to go buy some sweets from the vending machine. I told her to meet us at the studio. Come on, let me show you the studio, we don't want Yaya to wait too long for us now." Nikadou replied while walking out of the massive auditorium with Ikuto and Amu followed behind.

While they walked, Amu could not help but got frustrated with Ikuto who kept staring at her. She felt her temper raising and finally she could not stand it anymore and snapped, "How long are you going to keep looking at me?" She whispered between gritted teeth. Ikuto shook his shoulder before walking in front of her. Amu clenched her fist in anger with his rude attitude. She mentally screamed and cursed him with every possible swears she could think off.

"Amu-chi, do you want some candies.?" Yaya flung herself at Amu and showed Amu all the candies she bought as soon as she saw Amu walked inside the studio. Amu smiled at her friend but she stopped when she saw Ikuto looking at her again. She stuck her tongue out at him before walking toward Nikadou. Ikuto chuckled at her childish behavior. 'This girl is interesting.' He thought to himself.

The day went by pretty well with Nikadou telling Amu and Ikuto what they will be expecting from the musical, their work schedule, and what he will be expecting from them. He handed them their musical pieces, so they could look over it. After that, he invited them to dinner, but Amu declined since Yaya needed to go back to her store. Amu and Yaya said their goodbye and left. Ikuto took that as a sign for him to leave, so he too, declined and went home. After they left, Nikadou sat at his desk with his legs on the desk while looking out the window. "This is better than I expected," he thought mentally before smirked at the view outside.

That night, Ikuto did not dream about the woman with the glasses instead he was dreaming about another person- the petite girl with short, silky pink hair. When he woke up the next morning, he was in a very good mood. He had not been able to sleep through the whole night without waking up in sweat. Not to mention, he was dreaming about sweet dream instead of nightmares. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He looked at his soaking face in the mirror before letting out a small smile. "That girl is special." He said to himself before wiping his face with the towel next to the sink.

**Monday**

Today was the first day, Amu and Ikuto started their musical career. They had never done anything like this before especially Amu, who never had any previous experience performing in front of an audience. Amu was getting nervous, she had never sing in front of many people before. Just thinking about how many people are looking at her made her head felt dizzy and her palms began to sweat.

"Nervous?" Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear, which caused her to fly back a few feet and screamed in terror. Amu's face started to glow a bright red. Ikuto let out a small chuckled.

"N-o, who said. I - wasn't ner-vous at all." Amu stuttered. She turned her face to hide from Ikuto's glare.

"Sure..." Ikuto whistled, which made Amu's temperature raised in anger. She hated his attitude, but she tried to calm herself down. She felt a need to learn to ignore him, she did not know how long this musical will last, so the last thing she wanted to do is to spend everyday argue with this guy. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time- 12:30pm. Nikadou was half an hour late. 'Why could he be?' Amu thought angrily.

"Are you wondering why Nikadou is?" Ikuto asked what Amu just thought, but she did not admit it.

"No, why would I? I don't care." She hoped she sound convincing, but Ikuto did not buy it. He knew better than anyone that girls are impatient. He was about to say something else when Nikadou rushed inside the studio. His hair was especially messy today, his tie was crooked, his suit was halfway buttoned, and his shoes were untied.

"Sorry for the wait, I woke up late today. Anyway, let's get started. Ikuto could you go inside the studio and play one of the pieces from the musical?" Ikuto nodded before walking into the studio. Amu stood outside looking at Ikuto through the clear glass that separate the studio from the control room. Ikuto started to play Canon in D Major by Pachelbel. Amu's heart almost stopped at the sound of his violin. The music was so beautiful yet sorrowful. She could feel her heart beat at an irregular beat. This is nothing like she ever heard before. "How could someone like him play such beautiful music," Amu thought mentally.

"Amu, I want you to go inside and sing _Sweet Garden_. Please let Ikuto know this too." Amu nodded and walked inside the studio.

"Nikadou said to play _Sweet Garden_." She whispered to Ikuto. Ikuto nodded and started to play a different song. Amu took out the music piece and sang to the rhythm of Ikuto's violin. The song was about a lovestruck couple, who could not be together. The guy has brain cancer and he only has one week left to live. He tried to push the girl away but she would not leave him. She loves him too much. She wanted to spend his last week making sweet memory with him. When he passed away, the girl could not bare the pain and committed suicide. They were finally together at last in heaven.

When Ikuto stopped playing the violin, he handed Amu his handkerchief. Amu was surprised by his action, but then she realized the tears dripping from her face. She took the handkerchief and wiped her face, "Thank you." She blushed a light pink color. How could she let herself cry like this? But the music reminded her of her mom and she could not stop the tears from flowing.

"That was beautiful." Ikuto said almost in a squeak. Amu raised her brow in confusion before letting out a 'huh?'

"You're singing. It was beautiful." Ikuto poked her head. She was about to yell at him for poking her, but she stopped herself. "Thanks. Your were beautiful too." Amu smiled gently at him.

"Of course. I'm the famous violin prodigy." Ikuto boasted about himself, which caused Amu's brow to flinch in anger. 'Why did I even bother praising him? This arrogant jerk.' Amu clenched her teeth, before picking up her things and left.

"That was absolutely amazing, you guys did a great job." Nikadou complimented them once both of them were outside the studio, "Keep up the great work and we'll be finish this musical in no time." Amu tilted her head at the last few words. She cannot wait to finish this musical, so she does not have to be around this arrogant jerk anymore.

"You know it's not nice to call someone name." Ikuto whispered into her ears, which caused her to yelp in fear. 'Is he a mindreader? How did he know?' She mentally asked herself.

"I'm so glad you guys get along. This will make our musical even better." Nikadou laughed in joy, while Amu shot a glare at Ikuto. Ikuto winked at her causing her to quickly turn away to hide her blush. 'Damn my super sensitive skin, always blushing at the wrong time.' She cursed under her breath.

"Amu, you look so cute when you blush." Ikuto moved closer toward her, which made her move farther away from him. Ikuto chuckled. 'This girl is very interesting, indeed.'

* * *

**You-Youz: **Please Rate and Review :D


End file.
